In another world
by Chisheccid
Summary: Quizás en otra vida podamos... No sé, ser otras personas y encontrarnos y vivir una vida diferente. -Robin se incorporó para verlo a los ojos y después besarlo. Notas: Mezcla de AU con el Canon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo de Oda Sensei.

Notas de la autora: Fic dedicado a Cris, que sé que le gusta esta pareja y por algunas cosas que también le pondré más adelante. Te quiero Crisita.

IN ANOTHER WORLD

-Zoro... No

Le dijo mientras intentaba no mirarle al rostro, no mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía, sería su perdición.

El espadachín se separó con una expresión de desilusión en el rostro mientras Robin terminaba de arreglarse la ropa. Sabía que muy pronto los demás camaradas llegarían y no quería que ellos la atraparan en semejante escena.

Y no porque se avergonzase, no. Lo que más disfrutaba, aparte de leer, era la compañía de Zoro, era estar entre sus brazos, disfrutar de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus estocadas que la llevaban al infinito. Sin embargo, tenían un acuerdo.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo en un constante tirar y aflojar, que ya estaban cansados de todo eso. Habían decidido dejar de jugar a que se querían en un momento y al siguiente dejarse de lado, estaban cansados de pretender no sentir nada y al mismo tiempo, encontrarse solos de casualidad y arrastrarse al abismo. Decidieron no darle un nombre a lo suyo, pues aunque ambos ya tenían claro que se deseaban con locura, también sabían que por el momento, no podrían estar juntos.

Ya lo habían intentado un millón de veces en el pasado, ser una pareja, sin que las cosas diesen un fruto. Si bien la pasión que se tenían el uno con el otro parecía irreal, también parecía irreal la distancia que se generaba entre los dos cuando no estaban juntos. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Decidieron ser amigos, aunque a veces era muy difícil mantener ese nombre, pues sus cuerpos se reconocían al instante cuando por accidente sus brazos se rozaban.

Estaba decidido, no se lo contarían a nadie hasta que una palabra pudiera definirlos. No eran novios aunque estaba claro que lo que sentían no era una simple atracción, había cariño de por medio, palabras lindas, abrazos y besos inocentes. Tampoco eran un encuentro ocasional de la noche aunque a veces las circunstancias solamente les permitían quitarse la ropa a medias y entregarse en los lugares más incómodos del Sunny, a escondidas, como si fuesen amantes escondiéndose de sus anteriores compromisos.

Y sin embargo, no era raro para los demás ver como a veces podían entenderse con solo una mirada o sonrisa, como si hubieran encontrado una forma de comunicarse por telepatía. La deducción de los demás sería que eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de que a veces no pudieran estar en la misma habitación juntos.

Esa era quizás la mejor manera de estar juntos, una peculiar manera que solamente los dos podían entender. Al parecer, estaba funcionando, habían pasado ya muchos meses y seguían allí, en ese equilibrio.

Robin le plantó un beso en la mejilla mientras que con su mano lo sostenía con fuerza para mantenerse allí por unos segundos, le besó la frente.

-Zoro, te amo

Le nació la frase, es lo que ella en ese momento sentía y había querido decírselo.

Zoro le sonrió, la besó delicadamente empezando a desordenar sus ropas nuevamente, ella gimió un poco, cerrando los ojos.

-Supongo que podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más.

Robin sucumbió y se dejó llevar por las manos de Zoro que la aprisionaban contra los muros lacados al tiempo que sentía que el cuerpo del espadachín se acomodaba para que el submarino haga menos presión contra su espalda. Si, hasta ese punto habían llegado, hasta el punto de refugiarse entre los distintos docks del barco.

Empezó a acariciarle las piernas desnudas, pues Robin ese día había decidido llevar un vestido ligero, algo había presentido al ver la isla aproximarse, al ver el entusiasmo de todos sus amigos por desembarcar. Ella se quedaría con la esperanza de que Zoro captase el mensaje, y no fue necesario captar ningún mensaje, Zoro se encontraba dormido cuando desembarcaron. No hubieron mayores problemas.

Un pequeño grito se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Zoro irrumpiendo en su anatomía. Se aferró a él como queriendo que el contacto se hiciera aún más intenso. El espadachín se relamió los labios mientras movía su dedo dentro de ella y su boca le robaba un beso que ahogaría los gemidos.

La liberó por breves instantes mientras aflojaba su pantalón y sacaba su miembro erecto, la desesperación hizo efecto en él y le arrancó la ropa interior al tiempo que le hacía levantar una de sus blancas piernas, la recargó contra el submarino en una breve vuelta y con una estocada hizo su irrupción total.

Robin solamente pudo reaccionar cuando Zoro empezó con el vaivén, ella lo siguió, clamando por más fuerza...

Terminaron agotados, acostados sobre la madera tibia, sintiendo gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo, abrazados, dándose pequeños besos alternados con caricias traviesas, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Creo que debemos volver arriba.- Le dijo Robin tratando de encontrar una manera para cubrirse un poco. Había estrenado ese vestido ese mismo día, y Zoro lo había convertido en un montón de trapos retorcidos.

En verdad amaba ese salvajismo que poseía, y no solamente en la cama, si no, en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Subieron los escalones mientras reían, la tarde estaba cayendo y decidieron despedirse con un beso. Robin entró al cuarto de baño.

Calentó el agua y se quitó lo poco que le quedaba encima, se metió en la bañera sintiendo que la piel aún le quemaba en determinadas zonas. Nunca pudo entender las razones del porqué los besos de Zoro le quemaban la piel hasta después de varias horas. Se tocó los labios con el dedo índice y sonrió.

En verdad lo amaba. Podía sentirse completa con sólo su presencia, y eso estaba bien. Empezó a recordar lo sucedido en la bodega y un suspiro se le escapó de pronto llenando toda la habitación. Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por los recuerdos.

El primer beso, la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, la primera vez que escaparon del barco para amarse entre las sábanas de un hotel. La primera vez que había decidido no guiar a Zoro y acabaron perdiéndose en un bosque donde hicieron el amor. No esperaban que la marina anduviera cerca y tuvieran que huir al tiempo que trataban de vestirse para poder combatir con ellos y no dejarse atrapar. Habían aprendido que lo mejor era seguir escapando a media noche y aguantar los gemidos para que los demás no despertasen.

Se quedó dando vueltas en sus fantasías.

Por otro lado, Zoro se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, con la mente en blanco, tratando de meditar, de pronto, la imagen de Robín a su lado, abrazados, le interrumpió la llegada a la nada absoluta. Se desconcentró.

No sabía lo que le pasaba con ella. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aún sentía muchas cosas. A veces le desconcertaba. Él había estado acostumbrado a ir con la marea, a no estancarse con nadie, a vivir por él y para él, pero desde que se había unido a la tripulación, algo había cambiado.

Después conoció el amor, la conoció a ella que se entregó por completo y le había dicho que la amaba.

No sabía si era correcto o no el estar en una relación de ese tipo. Lo único que tenía claro es que sus labios lo llamaban, y él solamente reaccionaba. Era extraño el sentir esa especie de conexión con ella, y solamente con ella, como si hubiesen nacido para estar juntos sin estarlo.

Se recostó y empezó a recordar una a una sus aventuras, sus arrebatos, aquella vez cuando después de hacer el amor se habían mirado en silencio durante varios minutos antes de empezar de nuevo. Recordó sus labios succionando su miembro y se dejó llevar por la película de su mente.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes, las risas, la conversación que se iba aproximando. Robin salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo su pijama, recibiendo a sus amigos con una sonrisa y un "¿Cómo les fue?"

-El log no tardó mucho en adaptarse, así que podremos partir mañana en la mañana.- Respondió Nami.

Sanji llegó con mil bolsas sobre sus hombros, fue al cuarto de las chicas para dejar las de Nami y en seguida siguió su recorrido a la cocina, moría de ganas por probar una nueva especia que había conseguido.

Uno a uno los tripulantes fueron ocupándose en sus cosas, Usopp corrió al estudio que había adaptado recién para ponerse a pintar con unas acuarelas nuevas que había comprado, Brook, por su parte se dirigió a guardar las cuerdas de repuesto que había comprado para su violín, afinó una guitarra y empezó a tocar una melodía feliz. Franky fue a recargar la cola en los barriles de almacenamiento, Nami agarró a Robin del brazo para mostrarle las cosas que había comprado al tiempo que Chopper correría a su habitación para almacenar algunos compuestos para hacer su medicina junto con algunos libros de medicina y Luffy se dedicó a presionar a Sanji porque tenía hambre.

Zoro se quedó arriba, no tenía ganas de bajar, de hecho, sentía una inmensa necesidad de tener a su lado a Robin, la erección en su pantalón lo delataba, empezó a masajearse de a poco, recordando los besos de la morena prendiéndose en su piel. Algo lo desconcentró.

Unas balas de cañón explotaron a los lados del barco haciendo que se meciera salvajemente, todos dejaron de ocuparse en lo que estaban haciendo para ir la cubierta y enfrentarse al que los estuviera atacando.

Los marines.

Un ataque de proporciones bíblicas se estaba llevando a cabo, Zoro saltó del puesto de vigía con la agilidad de un puma dispuesto a cortar las balas que se aproximaban peligrosamente al barco, Sanji y Luffy hacían lo mismo por su parte, Robin creó una red con sus brazos para amortiguar las balas que a los demás se les escapaban.

Chopper se transformó a su Heavy Point para ayudar a desviar las balas.

-Franky ¿Qué estás esperando para encender el coup de burst?- Le gritó Nami sin obtener una respuesta. -¡Franky!- Desesperada buscó a su camarada quien estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Mierda, mis espadas.

Zoro miró a sus armas desmoronarse frente a sus ojos, estaban oxidadas.

-¿Qué está pasando? - Alcanzó a gritar Sanji antes de colapsar.

-Maldición, no dejaré que vuelva a suceder, no nos van a atrapar- Gritó Luffy antes de que una capa de humo lo cubriera dejándolo débil, en el suelo.- siento... como si estuviera... en el mar.

Robin, al escuchar esas palabras se alejó lo más posible del humo, sin embargo, podía sentir que efectivamente era un derivado del kairoseki. -Esto no está nada bien ¡Nami! debemos hacer algo.- Le dijo al ver a Brook y a Chopper debilitarse por el humo.

Zoro se puso a su lado, se quitó la camiseta y se la dio a Robin- no respires ese humo.- Se distrajo, dio la vuelta y una bala de cañón le dio de lleno derribándolo.

-¡Zoro!- Gritó Robin soltando la camiseta que le había dado, el humo negro se esparció en sus pulmones y cayó junto a él.

Escuchó a Nami gritando su nombre con desesperación, pero le pareció ser sólo una imaginación, en cambio lo vio a él, con un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo, con la sangre escurriéndosele por la comisura de los labios.

-¿Zoro?- Le dijo con un atisbo de voz, no obtuvo respuesta.

Trató de ponerse de pie, sin lograrlo, en cambio movió su mano para alcanzar su cuerpo. Estaba frío, dirigió su mano hasta su nariz... No encontró rastro de respiración.

Un dolor punzante en su corazón la hizo estremecer, el sonido que le llegaba de los lados no era claro, sólo podía escuchar a Nami gritar y una voz decir "Al fin son míos"

CONTINUARÁ...

¿A que no esperaban este giro, verdad?

Prometo que el siguiente capítulo también será impredecible.

Ya saben tomatazos, críticas, lo que sea, acá abajo está el recuadrito.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Suerte!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Oda.

IN ANOTHER WORLD

CAPÍTULO 2

Robin despertó.

¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese?

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

"Estúpido sueño." pensó para sus adentros, se colocó las sandalias que siempre dejaba junto a su cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Se sonrojó al recordar una parte del sueño y se rió de sí misma, pero al instante se puso seria. ¿Soñar que su novio moría en una batalla de piratas? eso era descabellado. Admitía que Zoro podía ser un salvaje, un chico rebelde capaz de enfrentarse a los profesores, y que tenía la resistencia más alta de todos sus demás amigos en cuanto a cerveza se tratase, pero de eso a verlo como un pirata, estaba demasiado lejos.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió, recogió su mochila y salió con cierta prisa. Encendió su vehículo y se dirigió a la universidad.

Llegó con el tiempo justo, pues había alcanzado a sentarse en su asiento antes de que el profesor llegara, suspiró aliviada.

-Llegaste con los pelos.- Le dijo Nami mientras se acercaba a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla- Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de tu novio.

-Ya sabes cómo es Zoro - le dijo riendo.- Si fuera por él, pasaría semanas enteras durmiendo.

-Tampoco exageres, el hambre lo haría levantar.

-Al igual que una cerveza.

Rieron.

-Señores, voy a pasar lista.

-La voz del profesor es muy dura ¿No crees?- Le dijo susurrando Nami a una Robin que reía.

-El profesor Garp siempre ha sido muy estricto, pero debes admitir que es un buen profesor.

-¡Luffy, aquí no puedes desafiar mi autoridad como en casa!- Gritó Garp dirigiéndose al presidente del aula.

-Pero abuelo, tengo hambre.

El salón entero reía.

Garp suspiró mientras miraba a sus alumnos, se sorprendía de ellos, pues cada quien tenía sus peculiaridades tan macadas que era imposible no reconocerlos a la distancia. la única que podía decirse que era normal, era Robin.

Bueno, sería normal si no se hubiese enamorado de ese vago rufián, y hablando de eso ¿Dónde se había metido?

-Nico Robin.

-Presente.

-Sé que está aquí, su asistencia siempre ha sido impecable, lo que no me cuadra es que el rufián de su novio nunca esté aquí a tiempo.

-Me quedé dormido. -Zoro entraba rascándose un ojo, con la mochila colgada de un sólo tirante, sin más, se sentó junto a Robin y le dio un beso en los labios como si el profesor no estuviera mirándolo con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Creo que están todos- Dijo Garp con resignación- empezaremos la clase, recojan las tareas y pónganlas en mi escritorio.- Dio la vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón el tema del día.

-Debo contarte el sueño que tuve- Le susurró a Nami discretamente. -No tienes idea de lo loco que fue.

El día pasó entre risas, clases, más risas y bromas por parte de Franky y Usopp que utilizaban sus conocimientos en pólvora para iniciar pequeños incendios en el salón.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de que todos rondaban los 23 años, muchos de ellos aún parecían niños. Robin se alegraba de tener compañeros como ellos para alegrarle los días, se alegraba de tener amigos cercanos y de tener a Zoro como novio.

-Chicas, ¿Nos vamos?- Se acercó Vivi - ¿No me digan que lo olvidaron por completo?

-No lo hemos olvidado, solamente estamos esperando a que los chicos se vayan.- Le respondió Nami.

-¿Y eso? ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó intrigada Vivi

-No, no ha pasado nada, solamente tuve un sueño bastante extraño que me gustaría contarles, pero no quiero que lo escuchen los chicos, en especial Zoro.- Se sonrojó un poco.

Sus dos amigas rompieron a carcajadas llamando la atención de todos. Robin solamente cerró los ojos y respiró.

-¿Estás bien?- Se le acercó Zoro.

-No es nada amor, ya sabes, las chicas y sus bromas.

-Ah, ok, entonces, ¿no hay problema con lo de hoy? es que es viernes y los chicos y yo...

-Ve y disfruta, solamente no llegues tarde a casa, sabes que Koshiro y Kuina se preocupan por ti.

-Trataré de no llegar tan tarde, por cierto ¿No hay problema contigo?

-Ya te dije que no, yo ya tengo planes con las chicas ¿verdad?.- Nami y Vivi asintieron con su mejor cara de póker.

-Bueno, entonces me voy.- Le dio un delicado beso en los labios y se fue junto a Luffy, Franky, Chopper, Usopp y Sanji.- tú tampoco llegues tarde.- Le gritó amistosamente mientras corría por el pasillo.

-Lo transformaste por completo.- Le dijo una admirada Vivi- Debes darme consejos para hacer lo mismo con Kohza.

-¿Hacer conmigo qué?- Le respondió una voz tras ella.

-Prepararte comida como lo hace Robin con Zoro.

-Oh claro, ¿quieres ir a comer?

-Claro, vamos.- Vivi se disculpó con la mirada.

Nami y Robin rieron divertidas.

-¿Sabes? me alegra mucho haber llegado a este sitio con todos ustedes.- Le dijo Robin con una sonrisa.- Las cosas en donde antes vivía no eran agradables, así que... Esto es perfecto.

Nami la abrazó con fuerzas. -Ya no debes pensar en tu pasado, hoy tienes un futuro de ensueño... Hablando de eso, ¿Qué querías contarme acerca de tu sueño?

Robin regresó a la realidad.- Si, sobre eso... fue bastante extraño. Todos éramos piratas ¿sabes? fue muy loco todo, se supone que Luffy era el capitán y en su tripulación estábamos Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Usopp, Zoro, el profesor Brook, tu y yo...

-Robin, eso te pasa por pasarte tardes enteras leyendo libros.

-Puede que sea cierto pero... no lo sé. Zoro y yo... Estábamos juntos, pero no estábamos juntos. Era una relación extraña.- Se quedó pensativa.

-Hay mujer, ¿estás consciente de lo que dices? Zoro te ama más que a nada en el mundo, de todo el tiempo que lo conozco no fue hasta que tú llegaste que empezó a cambiar. La vida de Zoro antes de ti era un constante ir y venir, era un chico errante que se metía en peleas cada vez que podía y a pesar de que varias chicas como Perona estuvieron tras él, él simplemente no tenía consciencia para amar, y míralo ahora, es incluso un chico responsable que asiste a clases, un poco tarde, pero asiste ¿Estás preocupada por algo en especial? ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y él?

-No, nada, no estoy preocupada por esa parte del sueño, de hecho, fue algo agradable.- Se sonrojó

Nami volvió a carcajear.- Ya sé por dónde va el sueño picarona.

-Sí, pasó eso en mi sueño y fue hermoso... Pero tampoco quería hablarte sobre eso. Fue el final del sueño lo que me tiene pensando.

-Pero a ver mujer, ya dime lo que pasó en ese sueño tuyo.

-Nos atacaba la policía marítima, creo que les decíamos marines, decían términos raros que no alcancé a comprender, pero nos derrotaron... Zoro murió en mi sueño.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos cuantos segundos.

-Robin, considero que eres la chica más cuerda de toda la clase, me atrevería a decir que de toda la universidad, no puedes estarle prestando atención a un simple sueño, ¿verdad? No eres la clase de chica supersticiosa como Perona, así que cálmate.

-Lo sé. lo sé, sólo que fue algo demasiado real.

-¿Te parece si vamos al centro comercial? Ya van a ser las tres, y la cita ya está hecha, inclusive dejamos dinero de adelanto, no podemos quedar mal.

-Eso también lo sé, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con Vivi?

-La llamaré.- Nami sacó su celular del bolsillo.

Robin al ver el artefacto sintió un leve mareo que la obligó a sentarse.

-Robin, Robin, ¿estás bien?- Le decía una Nami preocupada- No creo que sea una buena idea ir ahora, cancelaré la cita.- Robin intentó ponerse de pie sin lograrlo.- ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, pero ver el celular me impresionó mucho, por un momento pensé que sacarías un caracol parlante.- Rió un poco.

-Ok, estás empezando a asustarme, te acompañaré a casa y me quedaré contigo esta noche ¿Está bien?

-Pero Bellemere y Nojiko se preocuparán...

-Llamaré a mamá para decirle que voy a quedarme contigo, creo que al parecer no recuerdas lo que es un teléfono celular.

Nami empezó a llamar a un número de personas para después llevar a Robin a su departamento.

Entraron. Nami se sorprendió de encontrar todo en perfecto orden. Sin duda alguna admiraba muchísimo a su mejor amiga. Se había quedado huérfana a muy temprana edad y había aprendido a sobrevivir por sus medios a tal punto de ingresar a la universidad para cumplir sus sueños.

La dirigió a su recámara y la recostó sobre las cobijas tendidas, le puso una manta encima y fue a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer. Robin se quedó dormida y empezó a soñar nuevamente.

-Quizás en otra vida, Zoro... Quizás podamos ser una pareja normal en otra vida.

Robin estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Zoro mientras descansaban en la cubierta del Sunny a la luz del sol del ocaso.

Zoro la regresó a ver con cara de duda.

-Es decir... No me quejo de lo que tenemos ahora, al fin y al cabo es lo que debemos vivir ahora... lo que quiero decir es que somos piratas, no podemos llevar una vida normal como la gente de las islas, que pueden tener un hogar, hijos, casarse o simplemente ser novios.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser mi novia? Ya te dije lo que pienso al respecto, tú dime en qué clase de relación quieres encontrarte y yo haré lo posible para cumplirlo.

-No es eso, Zoro... Te amo, pero tú y yo sabemos que no funcionamos de esa manera.

-Tienes razón.

-Quizás en otra vida podamos... No sé, ser otras personas y encontrarnos y vivir una vida diferente. -Robin se incorporó para verlo a los ojos y después besarlo.

-Hoy estás extraña.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos decimos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, es normal.

...

-¿Robin?- Nami le despertó.

-El sueño de los piratas es muy recurrente.

-Ten, debes comer algo, luego me contarás lo que soñaste.

-Gracias.

Robin tomó el plato sabiendo que definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Acepto tomatazos, estoy consciente de que me lo merezco, pero tranquilidad, el próximo capítulo (espero) esto quedará aclarado.

Suerte!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda, yo no lucro con este trabajo.

IN ANOTHER WORLD

CAPÍTULO 3

Debía admitir que en verdad tenía muy buenos amigos. Antes de llegar la noche estaban allí todos ellos, comiendo pizza, bebiendo una que otra cerveza, jugando con consolas y computadoras, viendo películas. Los amaba, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Supongo que cualquier cosa es una excusa para venir a armar alboroto, ¿me equivoco?.- Decía el profesor Brook mientras mordía un pedazo de pizza.

-Al parecer sí, es increíble lo que puede hacer una simple llamada.- Respondió Robin mientras tomaba un cocktail.

-Robin, lo siento, se supone que solamente iba a llamar a Zoro para que viniera, pero no sé cómo acabaron viniendo todos.

-No te preocupes. Extrañaba este tipo de reuniones. Me parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

Observó a Zoro retando a Ace a beber una cerveza directamente desde la botella.

-Pero una cosa es que venga tu novio y tus amigos cercanos a que media facultad haya llegado de la nada, además, la última fiesta se dio hace apenas algunas semanas... ¿Robin? ¿Algo o alguien de tu pasado reapareció?

-No es nada Nami, tranquila. Mejor vayamos a alentar a los muchachos en sus competencias.

La noche pasó entre risas, comida a domicilio, más juegos, música y amistad. Aunque claro que los efectos de la noche anterior se hacían notar claramente al siguiente día. Robin despertó con una pequeña resaca que le martillaba la cabeza, despertó junto a un Zoro que no daba señales de querer despertar aunque el sol le estuviera pegando directamente a los ojos. Trató de levantarse con cuidado, haciendo un esfuerzo para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertar a amigos y compañeros. Se quedó de pie en medio de la sala y los observó a cada uno.

Le resultaba gracioso ver toda una mezcla de cuerpos en el suelo, ver al profesor Brook con una rebanada de pizza a medio comer en su mano le hizo pensar en que él era quizás la única persona que podía comer durante horas y no engordaba ni un kilo, es más, cada día se lo veía más flaco y alto, hasta tal punto de dar la expresión de un esqueleto, a pesar de eso le guardaba un cariño muy especial, después de todo, Brook le había llevado hasta ese lugar para empezar una nueva vida.

Dirigió su vista hacia otros lugares encontrando a Ace, Sabo y Luffy dormir en una posición un tanto extraña en donde a pesar de la cercanía, brazos y piernas empujaban al otro para crear distancia. Al parecer habían estado discutiendo como buenos hermanos que eran, antes de caer dormidos. Robin no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada.

Miró a Chopper acurrucado en un sillón, cubierto con las chompas que seguramente habría quitado a sus amigos, pues tenía que decir que a más de parecer un niño, era un niño friolento. siempre lo había visto bajo capas y capas de sacos y chompas en invierno, decía que si no, podía morir de frío.

Se quedó pensativa. siempre había sentido que lo que los unía era algo que traspasaba los límites del tiempo y el espacio. Nunca supo por qué desde el primer momento los había sentido como la familia que nunca tuvo, había sentido una conexión dese que miró a cada uno a los ojos, y en especial a Zoro. Con Zoro tuvo que contenerse mucho para no ir directamente a besarlo, en cambio, le sonrió a forma de saludo recibiendo un gesto de timidez disfrazada de indiferencia.

Sintió que quizás se conocían de otra vida, de una vida pasada, de una vida paralela.

Un dolor de cabeza la fulminó. Se puso de cuclillas mientras dirigía sus manos a su frente. Intentó calmarse...

Uno a uno fueron despertando, tratando de encontrarse a sí mismos para regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

-El abuelo nos va a matar.- Dijo Sabo mientras recogía sus pertenencias y un trozo de comida que descansaba en un plato.

-Ya veremos que nos inventamos, ¿Verdad Luffy?.- Dijo un Ace que llevaba a cuestas a su hermanos quien a duras penas y podía hacer conexión neuronal.

-Hancock me va a matar.- Dijo antes de volver a quedarse dormido sobre la espalda de su hermano.

Franky y Usopp, que no habían bebido demasiado y en cambio habían abusado de la consola hasta altas horas de la madrugada, se lamentaban por tener que salir al sol y emprender la vida diurna.

-¿ Y si vamos a comprar un poco de pólvora? Tengo un nuevo proyecto explosivo que vi en un foro, va a ser súper intentar eso con los tubos que conseguimos, podemos fabricar un cañón con menos materiales de lo que pensábamos,

-¿Pero es necesario hacerlo ahora? Quiero dormir, aparte, mañana regresa Kaya de su viaje y debo tenerlo todo listo.

Las voces desaparecían una a una.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Le preguntó Sanji a Nami.

-Gracias, pero me quedaré aquí con Robin ayudándola a recoger el desorden.

-De hecho, Nami, no es necesario, debes ir a descansar, me las arreglaré con Zoro para limpiar esto en un sólo día, no te preocupes.

Nami la miró con cara de "No te mato hoy porque estás sensible y nada más", en cambio Sanji la miró con ojos de infinito agradecimiento.

El último en salir fue el profesor Brook arrastrando consigo a un Chopper que se negaba a dejar la comodidad del sillón. A Robin le parecía muchas veces como un animalito, tan bajito y con el aspecto de peluche por todo lo que se ponía encima.

Se quedó a solas con un Zoro que estaba empezando a despertar.

-¿Cómo estás?.- Le preguntó abriendo solamente el ojo derecho. Se le hizo tan familiar verlo así, y de hecho recordó que siempre le había resultado curioso el hecho de que Zoro tuviera visión limitada en su ojo izquierdo, producto de una severa miopía que no fue tratada a tiempo.

-Bien- Le respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Me ayudas a arreglar todo este desorden?

Zoro se levantó medio haciendo un puchero, pero dispuesto a ayudar. Empezaron a recoger las cosas que seguramente olvidaron sus compañeros, luego clasificaron la basura y la recolectaron en bolsas que irían a parar en el jardín.

Empuñaron escobas y luego trapeadores para dejar el departamento impecable. Cayeron rendidos en los sillones de la sala.

-¿Quieres que pida algo para comer? Ya son las tres de la tarde.

-Claro. Pide lo que quieras, yo solamente comeré.

Zoro le sonrió detectando la amabilidad de su novia y llamó a un restaurante de comida china.

-¿Crees que si tuviéramos otro tipo de vida, seguiríamos siendo pareja?

Zoro se incorporó para verla, preocupado.

-Solamente bésame.- Le dijo mientras se levantaba un poco para alcanzar sus labios.

Zoro correspondió de inmediato. Se besaron a niveles que nunca habían explorado, Las manos de él se paseaban por su cuerpo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aunque esa fuera la primera vez que la tocaba de esa manera. Robin lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el dulce toque eléctrico que le causaban las manos de Zoro presionar sus pezones.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sexo, por el amor, se dejó arrastrar hasta la cima del universo y se dejó caer en picada por túneles de recuerdos.

Terminaron desnudos sobre la cama de Robin, arropados con apenas unas sábanas blancas, abrazados, aferrados.

-Nunca pensé que nuestra primera vez sería en estas circunstancias.- Le dijo Robin mientras acurrucaba a su novio.

-Creo que tendré que ayudarte a limpiar la casa más a menudo.

Rieron. El timbre empezó a sonar.

-Creo que es la comida. ¿Vas por ella?

-Solamente porque no quiero que el repartidor te vea desnuda.

El día terminó, cayó la noche y ellos se quedaron juntos hasta el siguiente día.

...

Las clases empezaron un poco más tarde de lo normal ese lunes, el profesor Brook había tenido una pequeña emergencia que retrasó la clase media hora.

-Siento el retraso, pero tuve unos asuntos personales que no podía dejar pasar por alto, me alegra que esta vez no hayan incendiado el basurero y que Luffy no haya escapado para molestar a sus hermanos. Sin más preámbulos, daremos inicio a las clases.

Transcurrió hora y media antes de que se terminaran las clases.

-Esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy, me despido señores, hagan sus tareas a consciencia. El profesor Gecko ha dicho que por hoy sus clases quedarían interrumpidas...

La clase estalló en gritos de felicidad, pues Gecko Moria no era uno de sus profesores favoritos.

-¡Silencio!- La voz de Brook resonó en el salón, como muy pocas veces lo hacía.- Esto es serio muchachos, estamos atravesando una serie de dificultades en estos momentos. Robin, el director quiere hablar contigo un momento.

La clase quedó en silencio al escuchar esas palabras. Nadie tenía claro a ciencia cierta lo que el pasado de Robin albergaba, pero sin duda alguna, cada vez que algo por el estilo aparecía, las cosas en la facultad no iban bien.

Zoro y Nami se miraron de reojo mientras las morena salía del salón sin mirar atrás. Llegó a la oficina del director, y antes de entrar leyó "Monkey D. Dragon".

-Robin. Primero que nada, no quiero que te sientas culpable, nosotros les prometimos a tus padres cuidarte, así que no es una molestia, después de todo, ellos pusieron de su parte para ayudarnos a que este sueño se haga realidad.

-Pero no es justo que después de tantos años siga causándoles problemas.

-No te fijes en eso. Mira, la fortuna de tus padres se desvaneció por completo, nadie sabe lo que pasó con ella después de que murieran, por otra parte, hay personas, en especial una, que reclaman deudas de origen dudoso. No queremos que ellos sigan acosándote y tratando de sacarte provecho, en especial...

La voz de Dragon se vio interrumpida por otra voz.

-Por mí, ¿cierto?

Robin dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con el rostro de sus pesadillas.

-Spandam...- Dijo incrédula antes de desvanecerse en el piso.

CONTINUARÁ...

Sé que en el anterior capítulo dije que en este las cosas se iban a aclarar, pero es tan difícil cuando meses y meses de escritura se te acumulan y cuando la musa regresa, lo único que quiere es escribir y escribir y alargar la trama.

Espero poder subir un capítulo esta misma noche.

Suerte!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda, yo no lucro con esto.

Notas: Acabo de caer en cuenta que el fic se llama "In another world" cuando debería llamarse "In another life" , admito que me tupí, y feo...

Pd: Hay una canción que se me aparece hasta en la sopa desde hace aproximadamente una semana, se llama "The one that got away" de Katty Perry, y la menciono porque esa canción es la culpable de este fic, es decir, la escuché y me dije a mi misma: mi misma, debemos escribir un Zoro/Robin con esta canción.

Pd 2: Escuchen la canción, sobre todo el coro, es fundamental para este capítulo.

Pd 3: Se acabaron las pd's.

IN ANOTHER WORLD

CAPÍTULO 4

Spandam golpeaba a Robin mientras la amenazaba, le tiraba del cabello para hacerla caminar. Robin estaba consciente de que sus nakama no la dejarían morir, y menos en manos de ese desgraciado, estaba segura que harían todo lo posible por rescatarla antes de que cruzara las puertas, estaba segura que después de haber gritado que quería vivir, ellos harían hasta lo imposible por cumplir con sus palabras.

Aunque el dolor se hiciera presente en cada centímetro de su piel, no se daría por vencida, se aferraría a la vida aunque perdiese los dientes, literalmente, para no dejarse arrastrar, para mantenerse en el puente el tiempo necesario hasta que la liberaran y poder valerse por su propia cuenta.

Sintió el sonido de la libertad, un "click" que la llenó de alegría, sin pensarlo más, tomó su posición de lucha para partirle la espalda a ese ser despreciable. Lo hizo.

De una u otra forma, había salido viva, había recuperado una libertad perdida hace años, demasiados como para contarlos. Al fin era libre, al fin podía aferrarse a sus compañeros, al fin podía decirle a Zoro que lo amaba, al fin podía tener la vida que siempre quiso.

...

-Está despertando.- Dijo Chopper que le estaba poniendo unas compresas de agua fría en la cabeza.- Su fiebre también ha bajado.

-Chicos, no se amontonen todos, Robin está bien, debemos dejarle espacio para que respire.- Decía Nami tratando de retener a todos sus amigos.

Robin se incorporó.-Gracias a todos por preocuparse, pero ya me encuentro mejor.

Allí los vio, a Sanji, Franky, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, velar por ella; sin querer, recordó el sueño que había tenido, era algo similar, estaban todos ellos para rescatarla de alguien... Se sintió reconfortada.

-Si quieres, podemos irnos para que puedas descansar.

Robin negó con la cabeza. Le resultaba particularmente extraño encontrarse así con sus amigos, sentía como si estuvieran tan acostumbrados a estar juntos, que era difícil para ellos el estar distantes, aunque extrañamente también le pareció recordar una época de vida en la que estaba sin ellos, y no se refería propiamente a su pasado, si no a un pasado mucho más lejano.

Con el pasar del tiempo, los amigos se fueron despidiendo, debían llegar a sus respectivas casas, con sus familiares, debían hacer tareas, y ocuparse en sus asuntos.

Nami y Zoro se quedaron con Robin hasta que el cielo oscureció.

-Deberían irse ustedes también, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, se los prometo. Zoro, Kuina debe estar furiosa contigo, no has llegado casa desde el viernes.

Zoro le dio la razón y se despidió sin antes decirle que estaría llamándola toda la noche de ser necesario. Robin agradeció y le dio un beso en los labios. Se fue.

Por otra parte, Nami se quedó, debía escuchar lo que tenía que decirle su mejor amiga.

-Los sueños de piratas se hacen más recurrentes... Es como si dentro de mi cabeza existiera una vida paralela que es muy distinta de esta.

Nami la miró a los ojos.- No te entiendo.

-Yo tampoco.- Solamente quiero dejar de pensar en todo.

-¿Qué es lo que has estado soñando?

Y Robin empezó a contarle una historia de piratas tan alucinante que bien podría escribir una serie completa.

-Debo decir que tienes mucha imaginación, Robin. Yo pienso que deberías empezar escriir libros, después de todo, leer te apasiona, no sería raro que empieces a escribir.

-No sería una mala idea de no ser porque siento que eso no salió de mi imaginación, siento que pasó... En otra vida.

...

Nami se despidió de Robin, ya era tarde y debía volver a casa, no era un problema dado que vivía apenas a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento de Robin.

La morena se quedó sola, encendió la radio y subió el volumen, escuchar el coro de la canción la dejó petrificada.

_"Y en otra vida,_

_yo sería tu chica,_

_mantendríamos nuestras promesas,_

_seríamos nosotros contra el mundo._

_Y en otra vida,_

_haría que te quedaras,_

_para así no tener que decir _

_que fuiste tú el que se marchó"_

Esas palabras la llevaron a pensar más a fondo, ¿En otra vida?

Los recuerdos de su pasado lejano se hicieron presentes y reales.

Otra vida.

Sin duda alguna estaba viviendo otra vida, una vida que no le correspondía. Se llamaba Nico Robin, sabía el nombre de sus nakama, sabía la apariencia física de ellos, sabía sus vidas, pero por alguna razón, aunque los que ahora conocía fueran exactamente iguales, no lograba coincidir del todo con lo que ya conocía.

Su nombre era Nico Robin, y era una pirata, no era una estudiante aunque en esa vida lo era.

Todo estaba claro de un momento a otro. Los recuerdos de Zoro sobre un charco de sangre le revolvieron el estómago. Robin supo de inmediato que no debería estar en ese sitio, debía encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo, a su vida y saber qué es lo que había pasado con SU Zoro.

Ya no era la estudiante que moría de miedo sólo con ver a Spandam queriendo cobrar la deuda de sus padres, si no que veía a Spandam y tenía ganas de volver a torcerle la espalda.

Amaneció, fue a la universidad como de costumbre, saludó a todos ellos con una sonrisa en los labios, saludó a Zoro con un beso en los labios, sintiéndose libre como nunca antes, era la primera vez que besaba a Zoro sin miedos, es decir, teniendo la consciencia de Nico Robin, la pirata, arqueóloga, única descendiente de Ohara.

Se sentó en su banca esperando que llegase el profesor para decirle que se ausentaría para arreglar de una vez por todas el asunto de Spandam... En verdad quería encararlo, y aunque en esa vida no podría partirle la espalda, al menos lo mandaría a la cárcel por homicidio.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó, y el profesor de turno no llegaba, Robin, con una calma jamás antes vista se levantó dejando a todo el mundo expectante, pues la Robin que todos conocían no se hubiese atrevido a levantarse aunque el profesor no se encontrase. Besó a Zoro.

-Nos volveremos a ver. Tenlo por seguro.- Le sonrió.- Después de todo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Salió sin escuchar lo que le decía su mejor amiga, sin escuchar que Zoro se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a seguirla. Nico Robin aprovechó para correr como estaba segura de que lo había hecho antes, en innumerables ocasiones como cuando escapaba de los marines.

Llegó a la oficina de Dragon, entró sin llamar y lo encontró junto a otros profesores que precisamente discutían su caso.

-Se acabó la niña buena.- Dijo a modo de saludo. -Voy a enfrentar a ese infeliz ahora mismo.

...

Robin había pasado la noche entera pensando. Tantos años persiguiendo Poneglyphs habían agudizado sus sentidos a niveles insospechados, el conocimiento de la naturaleza humana que había adquirido a lo largo de los años le había enseñado que la gente codiciosa puede incluso matar con tal de conseguir dinero. Tras varias horas de seguir anotaciones, leer su propio diario en esa vida y enlazar hasta un punto su vida paralela con esta, pudo conseguir una respuesta.

Spandam había matado a sus padres.

...

Lo que hizo Robin fue recolectar todas las pruebas en contra de Spandam, registró la internet hasta lo más profundo de la web. Consiguió hackear varias cuentas de Spandam y acceder a conversaciones, obviamente que estaban en código, pero para ella, los códigos eran juegos de niños.

Así consiguió reunir todo lo que necesitaba para que la verdad saliese a la luz.

...

Robin sonreía mientras veía que las patrullas se llevaban a Spandam, las pruebas que llegaron hasta ellos los había entregado un informante anónimo, tras varias semanas de comprobar que lo s papeles recibidos eran ciertos, procedieron con el operativo.

Robin miró a sus amigos junto a ella y los abrazó para luego desvanecerse en el tiempo.

...

Robin despertó sobre una superficie fría, dura y lisa, tenía dificultad para moverse. Kairoseki, pensó.

Efectivamente estaba atada con cadenas de ese material. Recordó lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse y tuvo claro que debía escapar de ese lugar.

No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero más le valía apresurarse. Debía saber que había pasado con sus nakama en su ausencia.

CONTINUARÁ...

Mátenme si quieren, yo lo haría si llego a leer algo así.

Prometo aclarar todo en los siguientes dos capítulos.

Suerte!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oda es del One Piece... Por tanto el One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Luffy.

(Chise, go home, you're drunk)

IN ANOTHER WORLD

CAPÍTULO 5

Claro, el destino tenía que ser lo suficientemente cruel para hacerle semejante cosa. Ni siquiera había salido de un lío y ya empezaba a encontrarse en otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado fuera de combate? No estaba segura si el tiempo en su otra vida transcurría a la par con su vida original.

Se arrastró por el suelo gris hasta llegar a una pared en donde con mucho esfuerzo logró sentarse recostando la espalda sobre la superficie vertical. En verdad no sabía cómo saldría de esa situación, ni siquiera sabía si sus nakama seguían con vida. Movió la cabeza para deshacerse de los malos pensamientos que querían llegar a su mente. No estaban muertos, ninguno debía estar muerto. Debía pensar positivamente para lograr salir de ese lugar.

Exploró su entorno y su situación. Se encontraba dentro de una habitación un tanto extraña, como si estuviera encerrada en un cubo perfecto donde nada más existía, pues los colores de la habitación, blanca, negra y gris, hacían ver muerto el ambiente. Por un segundo pensó que estaría muerta y había ido a parar al limbo, sin embargo, descartó la idea al notar en sus muñecas unas esposas, de kairoseki por supuesto.

Cerró los ojos y respiró para tratar de calmarse, pues sabía que de nada le serviría el alterarse. Debía encontrar una salida, no podía quedarse allí, esperando a morir como lo hubiese hecho tiempo atrás. Ya no era la misma persona desde entonces, y menos aún después de saber que en otra vida había luchado contra sus demonios. Era el momento de seguir luchando.

se incorporó un poco, no podía pensar mientras se dejaba llevar por la debilidad, así que decidió ser fuerte y aguantar el peso de su propio cuerpo queriéndola llevar hacia atrás, a la pared en la cual estaba recargada, movió un poco las manos para verificar el estado de las esposas y un escalofrío recorrió su cabeza. Sonrió, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

...

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, bostezó y trató de sentarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido en el barco y con una fuerza desconocida, logró romper las cadenas que aprisionaban su cuerpo.

Debía encontrar a todos pero, ¿cómo saldría de ese lugar? no veía nada que se asemejara a una puerta, de hecho, estaba encerrado en un lugar sin salida aparente. No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, podía abrirse camino a patadas, literalmente.

Corrió hacia la pared mientras concentraba su fuerza en sus piernas e impactó contra la pared.

...

Ya había despotricado un buen rato desde que había despertado, ya había pasado por la desesperación y ahora le llegaba un respiro de fe. Luffy sabía que los habían atrapado, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que todos estaban bien.

Ya había gritado durante media hora, exigiendo que le den la cara para patearles el trasero, exigiendo ver a sus amigos, exigiendo que lo liberen, pero no había sucedido nada, seguía allí, suspendido del techo en una habitación un tanto extraña.

Estaba tratando de idear una manera de liberarse, pero mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, menos entendía lo que debía hacer.

...

Las lágrimas recorrían furiosas sobre las mejillas de Robin, y es que el dolor era demasiado. miró hacia el piso y vio que el rojo resaltaba sobre el suelo gris. Las esposas de kairoseki no habían estado lo suficientemente ajustadas para evitarle la movilidad de sus manos, pero tampoco estaban tan sueltas como para liberarse tan fácilmente, así que optó hacer un pequeño sacrificio para liberarse.

Había decidido lastimarse las muñecas para que la sangre actuara como una especie de aceite y que sus manos logren resbalar, sin embargo, la hazaña le estaba costando muchísimo más de lo que pudo haberse imaginado. No podía detenerse, debía seguir aunque el dolor fuese insoportable y las fuerzas de tanto en tanto quisieran abandonarle, pues ya le había pasado un par de veces que en el intento de descansar, había retrocedido todo el progreso.

Así que allí estaba, lanzando gritos mientras sentía que rasgones de piel se quedaban incrustadas en los filos de las esposas.

Le faltaba poco, si tan sólo pudiese sacar una mano, podría escapar, pues le resultaría mucho más fácil.

Sintió como si algo se rompía y no pudo evitar dejar salir todo el dolor a manera de un grito agudo. Estaba libre, se miró las manos y sintió pena por unos instantes, su mano derecha empapada en sangre le palpitaba. Lo más difícil había terminado.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho tratando de encontrar la manera de liberar todo su poder y terminar de liberar su mano izquierda, sabía que al tener las esposas en una sola mano, el efecto de este material disminuía, y aunque era poco, para Robin era más que suficiente.

Se concentró. En su mente fue creando manos que hicieran presión sobre las esposas y romperlas, abrió los ojos y allí estaban, sus propias manos, aunque torpes y débiles, haciendo el trabajo encomendado... Sólo un poco más.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida debido a una explosión en la pared.

...

Sanji cayó al suelo, al parecer, la patada no fue suficiente para derribar el muro, sin embargo, había logrado hacerle mella, podía ver que la parte en donde había apuntado, se había resquebrajado. Sonrió, la pared ya era suya... Siguió atacando.

...

Franky corría por los pasillos. Por alguna extraña razón había logrado salir de esa habitación haciendo uso de sus habilidades, que si bien no le resultó fácil y le haya costado más de tres piezas de su cuerpo, estaba agradecido por haber podido salir de ese lugar. Ya luego podría reparar sus brazos.

Franky había sido el primero en despertar y darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación fuera de lo normal, como si la hubiesen construido en torno a él desde los cimientos, ya que en toda la estructura no había podido detectar el vestigio de una puerta, el cuarto en si estaba inmaculado.

Recordó que había despertado entre cadenas que se ajustaban a algunos de sus engranajes, imanes colocados en el suelo que se pegaban a sus piezas metálicas con una intensidad de nivel industrial. Recordó haber hecho un esfuerzo fuera de lo normal, y de alguna manera logró desprenderse de las cadenas.

En otras palabras, no tuvo mucho que pensar, de hecho, el utilizar la fuerza bruta fue solamente un instinto. Le parecía muy raro todo aquello, porque inclusive, al momento de atacar la pared para lograr salir, notó cómo su cantidad de cola estaba en el tope máximo.

Empezó a hacer un análisis. Estaba consciente de que las personas que los habían atrapado, conocían demasiadas cosas de la tripulación, y es por ese motivo que el capturarlos había sido fácil, y sin embargo, se contradecía la hipótesis al haber dejado que él conservara sus botellas de cola a pesar del riesgo que significarían.

Y por sobretodo, ya había estado recorriendo los pasillos durante un tiempo razonable sin haber escuchado más pasos que los suyos, sin haber visto marines o piratas, no había nadie en ese lugar que estuviera haciendo guardia...

El hilo de sus reflexiones quedó en ese lugar, un grito llamó su atención, y no un grito cualquiera, podía reconocer la voz de Robin.

Siguió el sonido con una precisión admirable y atacó a la pared de donde supuso vino el grito con todas sus fuerzas.

La había encontrado.

...

Sus ojos negros y vacíos se posaban mirando fijamente a un objetivo, aunque claro, no se podía saber a ciencia cierta, nunca se podría decir con seguridad si estaba mirando o no cualquier cosa.

Pero en esta ocasión sí que se podía notar que miraba fijamente a un punto, y no era de menos. Su vista se posaba en su bastón que estaba colgado al otro extremo de la habitación. Brook trataba de comprender los motivos por los cuales estuviera colgando de cabeza, sujeto con cadenas hechas a base de kairoseki, y más importante aún, el por qué habían dejado su arma justo frente a sus ojos, como si alguien le estuviera retando a escapar.

El plan era sencillo, debía liberarse del kairoseki e ir hasta su bastón/espada, cortar en dos las paredes e irse en busca de sus camaradas.

La ejecución era lo que se le dificultaba, pues tenía kairoseki hasta en las entrañas... Bueno, sus entrañas ya desaparecidas hace décadas, ahora eran sustituidas por cadenas de kairoseki, que sin duda alguna, le dificultaban la movilidad.

CONTINUARÁ...

Y esto es lo que pasa por dejar ver a Chise una película de Saw sin la supervisión de un adulto responsable y coherente... (Si con Chrno, Erick y mi hermana solamente pasamos riéndonos de tanto gore)

Sé que me he demorado en actualizar con respecto a los anteriores capítulos, pero debo decir que estuve en una etapa de bloqueo que vino sin avisar.

Espero poder completar el fic en lo que va de mes, creo que aún falta capítulos más, así que no prometo develar nada de lo que pasó con la otra realidad en estos próximos capítulos.

Si, mátenme si quieren XD.

Suerte!


End file.
